


These Troubled Times

by big_slug



Series: A Post-War Odyssey [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - 1960s, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Musical References, Naked Cuddling, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Racism, Protests, Sleeping Together, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_slug/pseuds/big_slug
Summary: Their voices will be heard. They will change the world for the better.May be read indepently from the other fics in this series.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: A Post-War Odyssey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1105290
Kudos: 22





	These Troubled Times

**Author's Note:**

> Now, the main work for this series isn't quite done, but I thought maybe I'd give you a taste of where I'm taking this (partly). This is a far cry from my boys cuddling on a freight train in 1948, but I think this series is such a great vessel to explore some history.  
> Are you really surprised how Mike and Will turned out? I think it makes sense. Also, I think 1960s Mike would be a Dennis Hopper in Easy Rider type of guy. Though obviously this is set in 1968, and Easy Rider wasn't out yet.

The air has been crackling for days. Something is coming, everyone can feel it. The little hairs on the back of Will‘s neck have been standing up, his heart has skipped beats from time to time, because it‘s just too quiet. But that is why they are here, after all. Why they have been staying in this stuffy motel room on the outskirts of the city.

‚ _I can‘t get no satisfaction...‘_

Will wanders the streets, sometimes with Mike, often alone. They split up to map the place out. This has proven a viable tactic. Always the appeaser, Will knows that trying to defuse situations doesn‘t always work. Crowds have their own dynamic. It‘s best to have an escape route when things get ugly.

‚ _I can‘t get no satisfaction...‘_

He gets himself and Mike something from a burger joint. Good stuff, fresh and steaming from a family-owned business. „It‘s hard since my son‘s gone off to war.“ the owner tells him while he is waiting for his order. „If I had a say in this, he‘d be home by the end of the week.“

„You do.“ Will says. „You do have a say.“ He then leans over the counter, squinting his eyes. „They‘ve got to hear our voices eventually.“

‚‘ _cause I try, and I try, and I try, and I try...‘_

„Any word from Lucas and Max?“ he asks Mike as he hands over the paper bag and a milkshake. „No, don‘t tell me. I don‘t think I want to hear this.“

Mike sighs. He is worn out, and so is Will. They haven‘t granted themselves a minute of actual rest in weeks. And then this motel room. Sleeping in separate beds, as not to arouse more suspicion. „She called earlier today. He got himself jailed down in Memphis last week.“

„God dammit! He knows better than anyone else that these cops are just waiting for a black guy to step out of line!“ Will curses. „This isn‘t going to end well. She get him out, or do we have to come to his rescue again?“

„No, he‘s fine.“ Mike says. „She called from one of their hideouts. But she says they‘re expecting a raid, so...“

„Extremists...“ Will says with some disdain. And still, he would always be at Lucas‘ side, if need be. BPP or not.

‚ _I can‘t get no... I can‘t get no...‘_

Fewer and fewer rooms are vacant with every day that passes. It is about to happen. It‘s not just experience that tells them this. They know for a fact that some very respected and powerful people are on their way - people from both sides. And that is usually a recipe for chaos.

Mike deepens their kiss, lets his tongue invade Will‘s mouth. This is always the single best indicator; Their desperation. They start sharing a bed, how ever narrow and uncomfortable it may be. Their hands become rough, groping instead of caressing, savoring each little spark of pleasure and pain as though it is the last one in their lives. Which it very well may be.

Perhaps they live for this. Perhaps it is their purpose. And perhaps they never want this to end, which would make them terrible at what they are doing. „We‘re the good guys.“ Mike says lowly in between kisses, his hand riding up Will‘s bare thigh. „We‘re on the winning team. Changing the world.“

„We‘re... _fuck_...“ Will hisses sharply when Mike sucks hard at his collarbone. „We‘re gonna end this war.“ He tugs on Mike‘s long hair, exposing his stubbly throat to gently sink his teeth into.

‚ _When I'm drivin' in my car...‘_

The next morning, the explosion happens. Critical mass; So many people - they have come from all over the country - out in the streets. Will can hear them with his eyes closed, still lying naked on top of Mike. Is it a sick thrill they are seeking? Are they just that selfish, when so much is at stake? Mike rolls his hips, grinding up against Will.

„No.“ Will whispers. „It‘s time to go. Time to make a difference.“

„I know.“ Mike says. His leave a taste of beer and cigarettes on Will‘s. „We‘ve locked ourselves in here for too long.“

They slowly get up, now fully taking in the shouts and trampling footsteps coming through the thin motel walls. Both men groan at the discomfort their awkward sleeping position has caused them. „One week vacation.“ Will says. „When this is over, we‘re heading back home. They can do without us for a few days. Would be good to sleep in our own bed again for a change.“

Mike agrees. „We should.“ He stretches his limbs, joints cracking. „You‘re so damn sexy, you know that?“

„You too.“ Will says, taking in his lover‘s naked form. From his broad chest all the way down to... well... „Let‘s make sure we keep it that way. Run before they let the dogs loose.“ He sets about getting dressed then, and so does Mike.

‚ _And a man comes on the radio...‘_

Mike drags the comb through his black hair. „Feeling vain today?“ Will comments, secretly relishing the sight of it. Anyone who doesn‘t know Mike would see a dangerous man. Hairy, with those long sideburns and a thick mustache.

Will, though, he sees the boy from twenty years ago. The one with the yellow grin who kept cigarettes hidden in his cap and a switchblade knife in his pocket. Well, the knife is still there. And so is the grin, when the moment is right.

„I‘m just thinking...“ Mike says slowly „...last time I ended up in a newspaper, I looked like the epitome of what John Wayne hates about us. So stereotypical.“

„A bit of combing doesn‘t make it better.“ Will chuckles. „Seriously, fuck John Wayne. I‘d shit in his dinner if I could.“

„Yeah, fuck him.“ Mike lights himself a cigarette, takes a deep drag, and passes it on to Will. „Not my fault I‘m blessed with a mane like this.“

„Not my fault I‘m receding.“ Will strokes a hand through his hair, wondering when his forehead has become so huge. „Okay, Mike. Back to business.“

They stand together by the door, preparing, Mike in his leather jacket, Will in denim, each grappling on to each other‘s hips. „We stick together.“ Mike says.

„We don‘t look cops in the eyes.“ Will says.

„We remember our escape routes.“

„We don‘t resist arrest.“

„I love you.“ Mike pulls Will into one final, deep and desperate kiss.

„I love you.“ Will gives back. „We‘re ready.“

He opens the door to the outside. Even here, far from the city center, the streets are ablaze. People... People everywhere. All sizes and colors, with signs, with fists in the air, shouting and demanding change. They will not be ignored. And Mike and Will are going to stand with them.

„Stop the war!“ Mike cries as he heads into another battle. „End the draft!“

Will adds his voice to Mike‘s, and to the thousands of others around them. Loud, hated by some, admired by others. They will be the ones to fix a world that is coming apart at the seams. Someone behind Will is carrying a large transistor radio that is blaring away to ignite a fire in everyone‘s hearts.

_‚He's tellin' me more and more..._  
_About some useless information..._  
_Supposed to fire my imagination..._  
_I can't get no, oh no, no, no...‘_


End file.
